


Plaything

by Powerful_Soy



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Demon Han Seungwoo, Eventual Smut, He Also Thinks Seungwoo is Hot, Human Kang Seungsik, M/M, Seungsik is Scared and Confused, Seungwoo Finds Seungsik Adorable, X1 are Demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerful_Soy/pseuds/Powerful_Soy
Summary: Seungwoo gets a new plaything.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Seungwoo walked into the basement, making his way to his desk towards the back wall. His eyes were immediately drawn to the man in the middle of the room. 'Ah, a new plaything' he thought, already imagining what he would do to him. He was already prepped, Seungwoo noted, probably the work of Wooseok. The fact that he was blindfolded and gagged was a definite giveaway. Seungwoo approached the man, who attempted to call out, only for a soft mumble to come out of his mouth instead. Seungwoo chuckled, unable to resist the temptation. He reached behind the man's head and tugged at the blindfold's knot, undoing it. Seungwoo quickly took notice of the man's beautiful eyes, they were half-lidded and that, added to the drool making his lips wet and glossy made him appear at the very least, sensual. 

"Pretty," Seungwoo said, watching as a blush crept up the other's face. He placed a hand under his chin, tilting his head up, as he said, "Look, doll, I'm going to take the gag off, but you need to promise me to not make a sound, okay?" The restrained man nodded before Seungwoo continued, "If a single sound leaves that mouth of yours, I'm going to have to kill you. And I don't wanna kill you." The man nodded a second time, and Seungwoo removed his hand from under the pretty boy's face. 

He took the gag out of his mouth, placing it off to the side before whispering a small, "Good boy," into his ear. A whimper left the man's mouth, and Seungwoo chuckled, "What did I say about sounds, pretty boy?" He questioned, only for there to be no reply. "Answer the question, baby," he said, this time with more authority. The man stuttered, "I-I'm not supposed to make a single sound" there were tears in his eyes, and Seungwoo couldn't help but feel bad. "That's right. So why did you disobey me, sweetheart? Do you want to die?" Seungwoo asked, slightly amused at the look of pure terror in the man's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." He responded, looking up at Seungwoo with pleading, glassy eyes, "please don't kill me." 

Seungwoo sighed, "What should I do with you, Seungsik?" he asked, examining the man's features. The outfit he was wearing hardly left anything to Seungwoo's imagination. His oversized hoodie and shorts didn't really cover much, especially since all his thrashing about caused the hoodie to ride up his thighs. Seungwoo had made up his mind, He was going to keep him. After all, he was the boy from his dreams.

"Y'know what, doll? I think I've changed my mind. The only thing I want leaving that pretty mouth of yours is your cute little moans and whimpers and whines. The screams of pleasure that come out whenever you dream of that 'night man' who you can't remember when you wake up. Can you do that for me, Sikie?" Seungwoo said, pressing a kiss at the corner of Seungsik's lips, smirking at the whine that left his mouth. "And if you can't, Why don't I remind you?" Seungwoo offered, kissing a trail down Seungsik's neck. 

"P-please" Seungsik mewled, and fuck did that turn Seungwoo on. "Please what, doll?" Seungwoo asked, nipping at the skin of Seungsik's collarbone. Seungsik squirmed, staying silent for a minute before replying, "Please remind me, Oppa." Seungwoo pulled away from him, and walked to his desk, leaving a turned on and tied up Seungsik alone in the middle of the room. "Looks like there's no need to remind you, doll. You already know who I am," Seungwoo said as he took a seat, reaching in the top right drawer of his desk and pulling out some paperwork. " so let's see if you can be a good boy and wait while I finish off my work." The devilish smirk across Seungwoo's face caused a wave of arousal to rush through Seungsik as he knows he can do nothing but wait like an obedient puppy anticipating the return of their owner.

Seungwoo, however, had other plans for Seungsik as he wasn't entirely heartless. He pulled a remote out of his blazer pocket and cut his finger, letting the blood drip onto it. Part of Wooseok's prepping of Seungwoo's toys is what he likes to call "an Incubus' touch", which allows Seungwoo to create the sensation that he is still there, all because of a pendant currently worn by Seungsik and the remote Seungwoo held in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Seungwoo switched the remote on, looking up from his work to see Seungsik's reaction. And let's just say he was not disappointed. A small moan fell from Seungsik's lips and his body shuddered. "W-what's going on?" He asked, completely confused. Seungwoo just smiled, "What you're experiencing right now is called 'an Incubus' touch', it's a little something I use to make sure my toys stay obedient." Seungsik's mouth fell open as he felt the sensation of a large hand wrapping around his neck. "Oh, and doll?" Seungwoo continued, "Your not allowed to cum. And if you do, your punishment will be more intense then your mortal body and mind could even comprehend." There was not a single trace of insincerity in Seungwoo's voice and Seungsik whimpered at the threat. 

Seungsik moaned, as his body felt pleasure he'd never felt before, each touch made him crave for Seungwoo more and more. It got to the point where he was reduced to nothing but whines of Seungwoo's name as his painfully hard dick was restrained by his shorts, unable to cum without the command of the very person he longed for. Seungsik opened his eyes when he felt a kiss on his jawline, he didn't even remember closing them but that was beside the point. This kiss felt different. It wasn't like the phantom ones which were cold against his skin, it was warm and real. But no one was there. 

"O-Oppa...?" He called out, only for there to be no reply. Instead, there was a clicking sound and Seungsik's arms were free from their restraints. There was another kiss placed behind his ear before he felt a nibble on his earlobe. "You did so well doll." Seungwoo whispered into his ear, "Why don't I reward you, hmm?" He asked as he lifted Seungsik up into his arms. "I'll give you a nice hot bath to make sure you relax and I'll sing you to sleep while you lay in my arms. How does that sound?" Seungsik yawned as he leaned his head into Seungwoo's chest. "That sounds lovely." He mumbled back as Seungwoo carried him to his living quarters. 

As he carried Seungsik, multiple of his men gave him questioning looks. Never before has Seungwoo shown any sort of mercy or compassion to any of his toys, so why is this one so different? Why was he special? But to be honest, Seungwoo couldn't fully answer those questions himself.


End file.
